Back to Camp Half-Blood, one shot
by annairb7
Summary: Leo's back from the dead, with Calypso! A one shot about Leo returning to Camp Half-Blood with Calypso, and Leo being reunited with Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason


*****Hey guys! So so sorry I haven't updated for ages - I've been really busy with school work (I had to write an entire novel in 1 month...). I decided to do this one shot - it's about after the war with Gaia, when Leo returns with Calypso**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus (obviously)**

 **Hope you enjoy!*****

 ** _Leo's POV_**

There's Camp Half-Blood!

'Festus, land down there!' I yelled, pointing down near Thalia's tree. 'Is this Camp Half-Blood?' asked Calypso, who was sitting behind me on Festus. I can't believe I saved her, she's here, and I finally have a girlfriend.

'Yup, this is home!' I shouted. 'WOOO! LEO VALDEZ, BAD BOY SUPREME, BACK FROM THE DEAD! YEAH BABY!'

Festus landed on the grass, close to the large pine tree, with the Golden Fleece shimmering in the sun. 'Come on!' I yelled excitedly, grabbing Calypso's hand as I slid off Festus. 'Let's find my friends! We're back!'

'THE SUPER SIZED McSHIZZLE IS BACK!' I shouted ecstatically, holding hands with Calypso as I ran down the hill, towards the cabins.

The Aphrodite cabin door burst open, and I heard a loud shriek.

Standing there was Beauty Queen. Piper

 ** _Piper's POV_**

I was talking to my Aphrodite siblings, and Jason. It had been 2 months after the death of Leo, and I still couldn't stop crying. How did I mess up so badly? I could have saved Leo. He was gone forever.

I heard some distant yelling, but that was normal. It was probably the Hermes cabin pulling pranks on everyone.

'It'll be alright, Piper' Jason said to me, as we sat on my bed. I wiped away my tears silently. I failed Leo. I should have saved him, somehow.

'THE SUPER SIZED McSHIZZLE IS BACK!' I heard distantly. Wait... the only person crazy enough to shout something as ridiculous as that is...

I shot up, and charged straight out the door, Jason behind me. The bright sun hit me as I looked up the hill. And I screamed.

Leo.

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

As usual, I was sitting on my bed, reading a Greek architecture book, Percy sitting next to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder

Reading books helped keep the pain at bay. Keeping away the pain of losing Leo

One less demigod came back from the Argo II. The amazingly funny (although a little irritating) demigod who could build anything, who could pretty much always make anyone smile (okay, probably not Nico).

Percy and I looked up sharply when we heard a loud scream. 'What was that?' asked Percy. 'Let's see' I said. I walked past some of my Athena siblings, and out the door, Percy behind me.

Piper and Jason was running up the grass hill, towards a boy holding hands with a girl, who were running down, a crazy grin on the boy's face

Leo. It was Leo!

Percy and I started to run after Piper, towards Leo. 'It's Leo!' shouted Percy, as we ran up the hill to Leo. 'Hazel! Frank!'

Hazel and Frank, who were visiting Camp Half-Blood, came out of the Hades cabin, and seeing us, began sprinting after us.

We all finally reached Leo. It was actually Leo. He was back! I couldn't believe it!

'Leo!' sobbed Piper, tackling him with a massive hug. 'Beauty Queen' Leo said, hugging Piper tightly. 'Oh my gods, it's Leo!' I said, joining in the hug. 'Hey Calypso' Percy said to the girl behind Leo. 'Percy Jackson' Calypso replied. 'Good to see you again.'

Everyone joined in a massive group hug. After crying year of joy of having Leo back, we all broke apart.

'I'm back!' grinned Leo. 'Back from the dead! And I saved Calypso from Ogygia!' Before anyone could move, Piper stepped forward, and punched Leo right in the face.

He stumbled backwards as Piper began to scream. 'Oh my gods, Leo! You were DEAD! YOU LEFT US! WE ALL CRIED, BEGGING YOU TO COME BACK! FOR TWO MONTHS! AND YOU TOOK THE PHYSICIAN'S CURE! AND YOU WERE BY YOURSELF!'

Piper continued screaming, then suddenly began crying again and then everyone was hugging

Leo was back. The seventh demigod was back.

 ** _Leo's POV_**

It was amazing, having Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, and most importantly, Calypso, here with me, standing in the bright sunlight at Camp Half-Blood

All the other campers had heard us yelling, and they saw me. I saw a bunch of people in the crowd - Chiron (in centaur version, not the wheelchair version), my Hephasteus siblings, even Reyna and Nico.

In a massive rush, everyone ran up the hill, cheering, and before I knew it, I was being lifted in the air, everyone chanting 'Leo! Leo! Leo!'

I was brought down to where all the cabins were, when I was put down, and got congratulated a million times. I had taken down Gaia in the massive explosion, which was awesome. Bonus points for also taking down Octavian, the little Roman scumbag. I also heard about how the camps had made peace, and visited each other once a week.

Eventually, Chiron stamped his hoof, bringing silence. 'Leo Valdez' Chiron said formally. 'Welcome back. Please, explain your story - I dare say you had quite an adventure, I'm sure.' So then I explained my story. How I had died, how Festus used the physician's cure to bring me back to life. How I used the astrolabe and the crystal to locate Ogygia, how I saved Calypso. How Calypso and I had flown around the sky, trying to locate land for a while, how we then found France, then flew to Camp Half-Blood from there.

It took a while to explain everything. After, everyone clapped and cheered. I was called a legend, a hero, an incredible demigod, one of the best Hephasteus demigods to ever live.

It was the best day ever. I had found home, returned to Camp Half-Blood with Calypso, and had finally been reunited with my friends.

 *****Thanks for reading! :)**

 **Note to the Harry Potter Truth or Dare readers - I'm so sorry, I haven't updated for ages! I'm working on the final chapter (yes, the next chapter is the final one - I have no dares/truths left to do. Also, the story's gone on long enough), but it's hard, I'm not sure how the final chapter should end.**

 **I'll finish it though. Some day.**

 **Thanks again for reading!*****


End file.
